


Not The Only One

by FifiandBogart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), frozen 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Being the only magical being around is harder than it sounds. Perhaps a connection is waiting for Elsa just beyond her sight?
Relationships: Elsa/Jackie Frost
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Song

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't like the ending of Frozen 2, so I rewrote it ;)
> 
> I like the idea of Jack Frost being a good match for Elsa, so I just decided to gender-bend him and create Jackie Frost because Elsa is a lesbian :)

The song… it called to her.

It was haunting and lonely, echoing the aloneness that she was all too familiar with. She couldn’t eat or sleep and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything important. She thought if she ignored it, whoever it was would leave her in peace, but it only became louder as the days went by. The more she heard it, the stronger her yearning grew.

There was no way to know if this person could even be trusted. For all she knew, it could be some sort of trick to put her in harms way. Good or bad, this being sure was persistent as she woke her from her restless sleep for the third time.

She paced around the castle grounds, deciding what to do. As the notes continued every few minutes, she found herself humming a melody that matched the strange verse. It was almost like the two of them were performing a duet and she was suddenly moved to tears.

Her magic was reacting just as strongly as her heart. As she released a flurry of sparkling crystals into the night sky, they answered the music and danced toward a destination unseen. She watched in awe as colors and shapes spun around her, showing her so many new and wondrous creatures in the ice.

She suddenly knew she needed to be a part of it all. Determination coursed through her and her mind was made up. She was going to meet whoever was trying to reach her and get the answers to her many questions.

A pang of guilt shot through her as she realized she had to disappear without telling Anna. The journey would be too dangerous for an ordinary person and Anna would insist on coming along if she was told. She scribbled a quick message explaining that she had something important to take care of which hopefully wouldn’t take long. Creeping into the room where her sleeping sister lay, she kissed the letter and left it on her pillow.

The only thing she was sure of was that the singing came from far across the sea. She needed was a way to travel there discreetly, so a kingdom ship was out of the question in case it raised suspicions. Shaking her head, she decided to figure it out as she went.

She was out of the castle before Anna could even stir.


	2. I Need To Know

Elsa had been traveling for days along the coastline. It was windy, it was lonely, she missed Anna, and she’d hardly eaten at all. She thought about turning around and going back so many times, but each time she did, the voice would call out and strengthen her resolve.

All she had to keep her company were thoughts of finally meeting someone like her. Almost her entire life she was made to feel like her powers were a sickness and a burden. It was only when her beloved sister accepted her wholeheartedly that she was able to open up and learn that her parents were wrong. Being Queen had helped her confidence and she was able to create beauty and excitement rather than fear and danger. When she decorated the kingdom with ice so pure it looked like sparkling diamonds, the amazement she saw in the eyes of the children made a warmth flourish in her heart.

Even so, her magic grew more and more powerful with each day and sometimes it scared her. She loved her family and her people, but it wasn’t easy being different. There was no way any of them could truly understand her struggles. If she lost control for even an instant, well... it wouldn't be long before all of Arendelle turned their back on her once more.

If she was somehow able to discover that she wasn’t the only one with these abilities…

It would change everything.

The longing to connect to someone, anyone, who could relate to her was unbearable. The pain in her chest urged her onward until she reached the end of land. Seawater lapped at her feet as she stood on the edge of ocean and earth.

The song became louder, promising that whoever sang to her was just beyond the horizon. It was time to put her power to the ultimate test.


	3. Freeze

It was just Elsa, the wind, and the sea.

Her heart pounded as she stared into the vast emptiness, reaching as far as she could see. She was close… so close… The final task required the crossing of the unforgiving ocean. She took a deep breath to steady her trembling, then crouched down until she was touching the water.

Her magic awoke instantly, freezing everything in the vicinity of her hands. She closed her eyes in concentration, exhaling a gentle swirl of cold breath. Willing the frost further, she focused all her power into her fingertips.

Daring a peek at her progress, she opened one eye and gasped. The ice was spreading at an alarming rate, almost like it knew where it was going. It took only minutes for the entire ocean in front of her to be completely overtaken. She stood in shock, momentarily distracted from her goal.

Did… SHE really do all that…?

Looking down at her hands, it hit her just how powerful she had become over the years. She never expected to be capable of something like this. Determination filled her to the brim and her eyes blazed with passion. She took a confident step onto the ice, strong enough to hold a hundred people, and began walking toward her future.


	4. Found

Elsa’s legs ached as she pressed on.

It wasn’t easy walking so far on solid ice, but the fact that the voice was so close now kept her motivated. At long last, something came into view from far in the distance and she pushed herself even faster towards it. The closer she got, the clearer she could see what she was approaching.

A small island covered completely in ice and snow lay before her and she stepped onto it hesitantly. Instinctively she knew she was in the right place, and her body started trembling with excitement and fear. The weight of what she might discover overwhelmed her and she was suddenly frozen. She took a moment to steady her breathing, staring deep into a small entrance at the bottom of the gigantic, looming ice walls.

Before she knew it, she found herself singing softly as she entered the cave, the only thing she could think of to reach out to her mystery admirer. She expected whoever it was to be waiting for her, but there was no one around as she tentatively stepped down the path. She continued her song, despite the empty darkness all around her.

_“Show yourself… I’m dying to meet you.”_

Her words echoed back at her as she made her way into a wider area. With each verse, Elsa’s voice grew louder and more confident until at last she was given a sign. A burst of light in every color shone through the ice behind her, illuminating a tunnel that was previously hidden. Her chest filled with exhilaration and she couldn’t stop herself from breaking into a run.

The lights led her deeper and deeper into the cavern and she followed willfully, her heart pounding like nothing she had ever felt. Without warning, the colors disappeared, leaving Elsa standing in front of the arch of a vast room. She looked around with anticipation as she entered, breathing heavily.

The place was surprisingly reminiscent of the castle that she herself had created all those years ago. Her eyes scanned past glistening chandeliers of ice and a crystal-clear spiral staircase until her gaze landed on a figure facing away from her. Elsa gasped as she realized she had been holding her breath, and the figure startled, turning around slowly to face her.


	5. The Meeting

Elsa was speechless as she stared into the eyes of a woman who couldn’t possibly be human. Pure white skin, long pointed ears, and short hair made of ice were the first noticeable features, but then Elsa saw something even more shocking. The stranger was floating inches off the floor, shimmering flurries swirling around her feet. Even more mysterious was the unexpected recognition that lit up in the creature’s eyes.

“It’s really you! You came!”

Elsa felt like she was in a dream as the woman propelled herself forward through the air, using wind and snow to assist her. Elsa was suddenly completely overwhelmed at seeing someone other than her use magic and her knees buckled, bringing her quickly to the ground. As she struggled to take deep breaths, the woman crouched down to her level and smiled reassuringly.

“Let me start over. Hi, I’m Jackie. You must be Queen Elsa. There’s a lot for us to talk about, and I’m sure you must be bursting with questions. Take my hand, you don’t have to be afraid.”

Elsa raised her head and took Jackie’s offering hand resolutely.

“I’m not afraid.”

As they both stood up together, their eye contact unbreaking, a profound connection passed between them. Unspoken and new emotions filled Elsa’s heart and she felt more known than she ever had. With a flick of the wrist, two chairs formed out of the snow beside them. Jackie bowed, gesturing for Elsa to sit first. She complied, giving Jackie an amused smile and the two sat down to their beginning.


	6. Surprise

Elsa’s heart pounded as she stared at the sprite-like creature. A million questions sprouted in her head, but she had no idea which to start with. This was all happening so fast, she struggled to quell the frenzied thoughts and focus on one thing at a time.

Jackie was on the edge of her seat, bursting with questions of her own, but she fought to stay patient while the queen adjusted to the situation.

“W-who are you?” Elsa ventured softly, deciding on the easiest inquiry.

“My name is Jackie Frost, Guardian of Winter! You may have heard of me, or not. I’m nothing more than a myth to the human world, known only through storybooks and songs.”

“Why?”

A look of profound loneliness crossed Jackie’s face, which made Elsa regret asking immediately.

“Humans… can’t exactly see me… Believe me, I’ve tried. I’ve wasted years of my life trying to get someone, anyone, to notice me.” Jackie chuckled, but it was a bitter, humorless sound.

Elsa’s chest tightened, knowing full well what it felt like to be unseen… How helpless it could make someone. She reached forward instinctively and took Jackie’s hand in hers, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. How long have you been alone?”

“You know, I wish I remembered… It’s been so many centuries that I’ve lost track. It might be difficult to comprehend, but for as long as winter has existed, I’ve existed.”

Elsa nodded slowly, trying to wrap her head around this information. Being face to face with an immortal being WAS a lot to take in all at once. She suddenly felt very small and insignificant in comparison.

“Why me? What made you call to me?"

Jackie bit her lip, hesitating as long as she could. Finally, she sighed, a troubled look flickering in her crystal eyes.

“Oh, Elsa… I’m so sorry, I... I’m the reason you have powers…”


	7. Long Awaited Answers

_The… reason I have powers…?_

Elsa’s heart exploded with a hundred conflicting emotions as the words echoed in her head. Finally, FINALLY an explanation! She had waited her whole life to learn the reason she was so different. Despite the initial excitement, the one responsible for stripping away her childhood was right in front of her. Yet, through her magic, she had been taught so much about herself. She had grown up with it, and it was a part of who she was, so she found herself aching to show her gratitude.

It was a lot to process. She felt furious, exuberant, and free. It was one more step in the long journey of healing from the scars of her youth. Once the initial shock wore off, a curious tranquility set in. She took a deep breath to steady herself, neatly crossing her hands in her lap.

“Please, tell me everything.”

Jackie tensed, mistaking the calm response for barely controlled anger, but nodded, nonetheless. The Guardian closed her eyes, remembering, stretching her memory far back to that fateful day.

“It happened ages ago… Nearly fifteen hundred years… But it still seems like such a short time. My apologies, I’m getting ahead of myself. Please, let me start at the beginning. My life started out so adventurous, so eager to see it all. I spent millennia traveling the globe, marveling at all of Earth’s most precious landmarks. I realized early on that the people I came across couldn’t see or hear me, of course. It wasn’t hard to notice my voice falling upon deaf ears, no matter how loud I screamed. I didn’t mind so much at first. I had my duties to attend to, and there was so much to explore, after all. But… after awhile…”

A haunted look crossed Jackie’s face as she broke off. Elsa inhaled sharply, recognizing the expression as one she’d seen in her own reflection countless times. A few seconds of silence enveloped them, but neither made any move to rush through it. Once Jackie had gathered herself, she continued.

“Anyway… at a certain point, I had seen almost all there was to see. I watched eras come and go, rulers rise and fall, all the while gazing in from the sidelines. There’s only so much neglect a girl can take, you know? I got tired of scouring the lands for a companion and only being met with blank stares, so, I closed myself off. Here. It was easier to exist with the knowledge of my isolation if I didn’t run into humans on a regular basis.”

Without warning, Jackie raised both her arms and the snow around them shifted until they were surrounded by a dozen adorable animal sculptures. A surprised giggle escaped Elsa’s lips as she looked around at the unexpected change in scenery. An alluring grin spread over Jackie’s mouth and Elsa found herself blushing.

“Hope you don’t mind. I like to change things up pretty regularly, and I thought you might enjoy this.”

“It’s wonderful, thank you.” Elsa responded with a coy smile.

Jackie’s eyes widened as she admired the demure goddess across from her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laid eyes on anyone lovelier.

“You sure are beautiful, Elsa, but I digress. Allow me to get back to the story.”

Elsa was glad that Jackie passed over the compliment so quickly because she didn’t know how to react. A strange, fluttery feeling grew slowly from her stomach to her throat, the likes of which she’d never experienced before. No one had ever said that to her, other than Anna, and she suddenly felt shy. Luckily, Jackie had resumed her tale, and Elsa tried to hide her embarrassment by focusing intently.

“This place is my sanctuary, so secluded that nobody would stumble across it accidentally, and even if they did, it takes magic to get this deep. You must have created a lot of ice to get down here safely. You’ll have to show me your methods later. Anyway, when I first made this my home, I managed to entertain myself with décor experimentation, which actually worked for a few years. That said, the loneliness was always at the back of my mind, gnawing at me in the night, steadily growing until I couldn’t ignore it anymore. Which leads us back to your question. Fifteen hundred years ago, almost to the day, was when I snapped and did something I really wasn’t supposed to…”

Jackie paused again, staring at the ground. Elsa gulped uneasily, striving to think of what she could have possibly done that was so wrong and how it related to her own powers.

“I should explain. There are certain… unspoken rules of being a Guardian. In the same way that newly hatched turtles know to make their way to the sea, my instincts have always guided me. One of the rules that I’ve known my entire life is not to use my magic to create life. It just seemed so easy in theory; first, imagine a physical form for your creation, lift it out of the snow, then breathe life into it. I knew the risks, but I was out of my mind with misery, so I had no choice but to attempt it. Alas, my rules aren’t meant to be broken and the magic sort of… got away from me before I could animate my new friend. I can only imagine it’s been floating through the years searching for a worthy host. All this time… it must have been waiting for a soul as radiant and deserving as yours. I can sense your aura, and it shines like a star, Elsa.”

Once again, tears filled Elsa's eyes, threatening to spill over. After a lifetime of fear and confusion, countless sleepless nights wondering where this power came from, she finally had an answer. However, the more she learned, the more questions popped up, and she had no intention of leaving until she got closure for each and every one.


	8. Fragile Steps

There were still two essential questions that Elsa needed to know above all else. Now that she knew that her powers came from a goddess of winter, she felt a growing kinship as she looked over at the pretty nymph.

“I have more questions I need answers to, if you don’t mind.”

“I would be beyond shocked if you didn’t.” Jackie chuckled heartily, creating another pinch in Elsa’s chest. “Go ahead, the more the better.”

“Alright… How did you know that your magic went into me? Did you know from the start or did you find out about me later? And how did you even find out?”

Okay, so more than two questions as it turned out, but more and more kept tumbling out as she tried and failed to calm her hectic thoughts.

“Well, all those questions tie into another rather long story… After I lost track of the magic that got away, I waited expectantly for weeks. I was sure that something would happen, I just didn’t know what. Since it was the first time I ever broke a rule, I couldn’t be sure if I was just waiting for the magic to come back, or something more substantial was just around the corner, or what. Years went by and nothing of note took place, so I eventually stopped thinking about it. After one thousand five hundred years passed, I had practically forgotten all about it. But then, all at once it happened.”

Jackie took a moment to breathe, gazing at Elsa with increasing fondness. She took the time to scooch her chair a few inches closer to the blushing queen before continuing her tale.

“It was about 20 years ago when I felt the first trace of familiarity. It started out small, almost teasing, like a breathy sigh tingling against my ear. It whispered to me over the years, a soft, tantalizing wisp that never rose in pitch or intensity. Just the occasional taunt that there was someone out there who may be connected to my mysticality.”

Elsa didn’t even notice when she began leaning forward, listening with rapt interest. Jackie saw how completely absorbed she was, so she put on a serious, storytelling face to add a bit of dramatic intensity.

“It drove me half mad that I could never grasp the precise location it could be coming from; I only knew you resided somewhere in the southern direction. I had no choice but to wait until a stronger sign came to me. Fortunately, that very sign came bursting through my door three years ago. I’m sure you know what I’m referring to.”

Elsa tilted her head; not quite sure what Jackie was talking about. That’s when it hit her, slowly changing her features from confusion to awe.

_My ice castle… Of course!_

Jackie nodded, sensing that Elsa knew exactly what instance she meant. Her eyes flashed with passion, remembering the wonderful day.

“It was an early morning like any other, or so I thought. Everything was ordinary at first, until the atmosphere grew thick with anticipation, like the calm before the storm. A muffled rumble crawled its way into my chambers, filling me with electric tingles. I paced restlessly, yearning for more of the delicious phenomenon. I was finally rewarded for a lifetime of patience then, when a burst of energy practically knocked me over and the air erupted with song. It was so BEAUTIFUL! A melody of freedom and joy danced in my ears, bringing me to tears, and in that moment, I knew your name. I suppose we’ll always be connected in that way.”

Jackie wiped her eyes, laughing in relief. She took Elsa’s hand again, staring at her with sincere gratitude and comfort.

“Now a question for you, Elsa. What convinced you to travel all the way here? It can’t have been easy to get here from your kingdom.”

“I was compelled from the very first instance I heard your voice. The entire castle reverberated with your haunting verse. I couldn’t stay there… I had to find you. There was a near tangible pull in my soul. An itch at the back of my mind that refused to quell. I was helpless against the call. But… why didn’t you come for me yourself if you wanted to find me so badly?”

“Well, the reason for that is twofold. If I did go to investigate and look for you, and found out that you couldn’t see me either… I… I think that may have broken me. Besides, there was no way to be sure that you even WANTED me to swoop in and disrupt your life. I sang in hopes that you would be able to hear and seek me out at your own pace, if you even had interest to.”

A sense of peace washed over Elsa, realizing that she now had knowledge of everything she had ever wondered about herself.

“Thank you so much, Jackie. You’ve given me all that I was hoping for and more. That’s all the questions I have for now.”

“Great! So! When can you move in?”

“Wh- Move in? I don’t remember saying anything about me moving here.”

“Well, no, you didn’t, but... You have to.”

Elsa suddenly felt a bit uneasy, her previous tranquility vanishing in an instant. ‘She had to’? There was nothing about that statement that felt right. Elsa stood quickly and tried to walk away, but Jackie grabbed her hand before she could leave.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I promise, it’ll be fun spending our days together!”

A chill went up Elsa’s spine and she felt a trickle of fear in the pit of her stomach. She pulled her wrist away from Jackie’s ice-cold grip, taking a shaky step backwards. There must have been something in her expression, something distant and wary, that caused Jackie to make a move toward her, reaching out her hand urgently.

“No, please! I thought you would be the one to understand me!”

There was a wildness in Jackie’s eyes, a desperation that scared Elsa. Despite their unique bond, she didn’t truly know anything about this person or what she was capable of. If she really wanted to, could she keep Elsa there against her will? Forever…?

_Anna…!_

Adrenaline jolted through her and she took off in a flash, retracing her steps all the way to the entrance of the cavern. Elsa ran and ran and didn’t look back. She tried to stop multiple times, to give herself time to think things through, but her mind raced with too much uncertainty to bear.

_Wasn’t this what you wanted? What you came all this way for??_

Nothing was more important than Anna, and just the possibility of never seeing her again was enough for her to put aside everything else. She huffed as she sprinted across the ocean, an intense longing to see her sister twisting inside her. She closed her eyes, retreating inside herself as she kept moving forward, focusing on nothing but getting back to her kingdom. Her people, and the warm arms of her sister, were waiting for her return.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Elsa’s feet were bloody and bruised by the time Arendelle came back into view. She had barely stopped the entire journey, and bright yellow spots were starting to appear in the corner of her vision. She heard muted shouts and commotion as she rushed through the streets, forcing out her last bit of strength to take her back home. She burst through the main doors, dizzy and disoriented, and stumbled to her knees.

Before she could even call out to Anna, her sister was at her side in an instant, staring at her exhausted sibling with dismay and relief. Elsa gratefully collapsed into the safety of her arms, falling into an immediate deep sleep. Someone must have carried her to her own bed at some point, and she felt the soft cradle of her pillows even through her slumber.

_In the mist of her dreams, there was Jackie. Dancing around her, floating just out of reach. Elsa yearned to join her. She tried to leap into the air and take flight alongside her, but Jackie just laughed, beckoning her teasingly. Elsa noticed her figure then, wrapped tightly in a lustrous white gown that was cut off at the thigh. Jackie glided closer, caressing Elsa’s jaw with the back of her hand. A cheeky twinkle sparkled in her eyes, and Elsa became aware of a heat growing between her legs._ _Suddenly, Jackie disappeared in a flurry and was replaced with a cyclone of fire. Rather than burning her, the flames licked the surface of Elsa’s skin with pleasant nuzzles. She heard herself shout Jackie’s name, wanting the Guardian to experience the delectable sensation along with her, but she was no where in sight. Elsa was alone. In the next moment, the flames vanished completely, and there was nothing but emptiness and a faraway howl at the non-existent moon._

Elsa’s eyes shot open, shaking her head free from the dismal scene in her mind. She groaned softly when she tried to sit up, all her muscles resisting the action. An arm wrapped around her waist, helping her to a seating position. As soon as she turned her head and looked into the tear-stained face of Anna, the distress of the last two weeks came bubbling to the surface. Tears sprang up and flooded down her cheeks as she clung to her most precious Anna fiercely. Anna held her quietly, patiently stroking her hair as she sobbed openly into her shoulder. It wasn’t until Elsa’s body was spent and her throat was raw with wailing that Anna finally spoke.

“Elsa… I don’t want to be selfish since I have no idea what you’ve gone through, but where have you been? We were all starting to think you were dead. I’ve been out of my mind with worry! How could you just up and leave like that?”

Elsa sniffled, mumbling an apology as she wiped her face. She looked tenderly at Anna, thrilled to have the chance to see her again, but filled with guilt for the ordeal she must have put her through. She hung her head, apologizing over and over. Anna cupped her face, forcing her to meet her eyes.

“I’m just glad you’re okay now. I forgive you. But please, tell me what on Earth happened!”

Elsa sighed, wincing slightly as she lay back down. She brought an arm over her eyes to try and lessen the pounding in her head. Anna took hold of her other hand and gave it a loving squeeze, not rushing her in the least. At long last, Elsa began the retelling of the first time she heard the song, something that now felt like a distant memory. She tried to spare no detail as she relayed her voyage to find truth.

When she got to the topic of Jackie, she tried not to cry again as overwhelmingly mixed emotions twisted in her heart. Keeping her tone as steady as she could in order to get through the story, she told Anna everything. Anna listened wide-eyed, just as surprised as Elsa was to learn the origin of her powers. After Elsa finished up, the two sisters sat together in silence, feeling like the whole world had shifted beneath their feet.


	10. Life Goes On

The morning after Elsa got back, she knew she couldn’t exactly leave her subjects with no explanation at all, so she arranged a public announcement to the whole kingdom. Since it was so impromptu, not everyone was able to attend, but she wanted to explain her reasoning before rumors had the chance to arise. She was as honest as she could be, only leaving out certain details of the way she felt about it all. News traveled fast that the queen had resumed her duties, and word spread about the cause of her absence. Anna had fussed over her a little at first, but eventually understood that Elsa needed some space. However, that didn’t stop the anxious redhead from keeping a close watch on her from a distance whenever she could.

Elsa half-expected Jackie to have come after her right away, but her expectations lowered with each uneventful day that went by. She caught herself scanning the horizon every time she passed a window, a mix of hope, apprehension, and restlessness swirling inside her. Now that she had given herself a few days to properly process their entire exchange, she wasn’t sure if she did the right thing. There was a slight chance that she overreacted, and little pangs of regret poked her stomach from time to time.

There were so many things she would have done differently if she went back and did it over. She could have asked Jackie to elaborate, they could have reached some kind of alternative compromise, but no!

She had let her fear take over and rule out any logic, AGAIN.

She sighed, pressing her forehead against the cold glass of her bedroom window, gazing out at yet another sunset. For just a moment after she found out about her powers, she felt like everything had fallen into place, but now she felt more torn and conflicted than ever. There was a part of her that ached to go back, but she was afraid that she had blown her only chance with Jackie, and she was even more terrified to find out.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and still Jackie stayed away. But that didn’t keep her from visiting Elsa’s dreams. Night after night she danced around her, infuriatingly beyond Elsa’s grasp. She woke up in a cold sweat on more than one occasion, the images seared in her brain for the rest of the day. There were even times she was convinced that she saw Jackie in Arendelle, drifting down a hallway or her face among the crowd.

She tried to talk to Anna about it, but there was no way to describe being bonded to someone the way she was. Anna did her best though to support however she was able, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or someone to crack a joke. Her sister’s positivity was the one thing which helped ease the hole in her heart. The irony didn’t escape her that the only one who could possibly understand what she was going through was Jackie herself.

Occasionally, when everyone else in the castle was asleep, Elsa crept to her balcony to sing softly into the starlight. As she willed her voice across the sea, she sent ribbons of snow to join the ballad. If Jackie’s serenade had found her from all those miles away, surely there was a chance that Elsa’s could be heard as well.

But the fact that she hadn’t shown up yet was proof that she wanted nothing more to do with Elsa… didn’t it?

A long, lonely year went by and still Elsa waited, casting weary glances to the north less and less frequently.

Her faith in a reunion was dwindling, but she stubbornly held onto that tiny ray of hope that they would meet again. After all, like it or not, Jackie was a part of Elsa and always had been, she just didn’t know it.

Why, when she thought of it that way, they were almost like… soulmates…

All at once, a blazing passion encompassed Elsa and she was filled with determination to reconcile. She refused to let it end like this. Her longing was so intense, she nearly left the kingdom without a word once more, but she couldn’t do that to Anna again. She ran through the castle, searching for her sister, until she finally found her in the lobby.

One look at Elsa’s expression told Anna all she needed to know. She crossed the room and took both of Elsa’s hands in her own, squeezing tightly. The younger woman stared into the eyes of her best friend, a thoughtful seriousness crossing her face. After a few seconds, she smiled.

“Where are we going?”

Elsa felt overwhelming emotion rise to the surface and she grabbed Anna in a tight hug as appreciative tears streamed down her face. Together, the two of them hurried to the stables and mounted the first available horses they saw. As they took off like thunder toward the north, Elsa felt her pounding heart mirror the hooves crashing into the earth. They had only ridden a few minutes until they had no choice but to halt.

What looked like a blizzard or an avalanche was heading straight for them at alarming speed. The horses spooked and whinnied, rearing dangerously. Anna called out, urging them to go back until the peril was gone. Elsa dismounted calmly, staring straight into the coming torrent.

“ _ELSA!_ What do you think you’re doing??” Anna screamed in panic, trying to regain control of her frantic horse.

“No, it’s okay. I think it’s…” Elsa trailed off as she took a careful step forward.

As the tempest raged closer, Elsa lifted her arm and stretched her fingers towards it. Before the heavy snow could envelop them, it abruptly ceased its charge and a whirlpool of gentle flurries replaced the threat. As Elsa peered through the falling powder, a petite silhouette emerged out of the fog. Elsa’s knees quivered and her throat grew tight as the familiar figure became clearer.

“Jackie…!”


	11. Reunited And It Feels So Good

There she was, standing no less than thirty yards away.

Elsa’s feet seemed to move on their own accord, starting off slowly then gradually building to a run. So many hours spent thinking about this moment, wishing that she had more than just hallucinations to keep her company, and now her sweet siren was finally within reach.

_It’s you it’s you it’s you…_

She didn’t stop running until she was right in front of Jackie, and she didn’t stop there. Throwing caution to the wind, too delirious with bliss to think straight, she pulled the beautiful Guardian close and brought her lips to hers. Jackie stiffened in surprise for only a moment, but it didn’t take long for her to melt into Elsa’s embrace.

Elsa didn’t know where this boldness was coming from, but Jackie’s lips felt too captivating for her to stop. She wanted to keep kissing only her forever, for no other mouth could possibly compare. Elsa lost herself in their escalating passion, pressing herself into Jackie’s receptive body as she dismissed any and all logical thought from her mind.

She had become irrational, hungry, certainly not how a woman of her stature should be acting.

It wasn’t until she heard Anna’s horse approaching that she came back to herself. She reluctantly pulled back, gazing into the eyes she had dreamt of a hundred times. Jackie stroked her cheek affectionately, her expression remorseful but happy.

“We should talk…” Elsa said, slightly breathless.

“I think that’s a good idea… There’s a lot to say…”

Anna, clearly oblivious to what had transpired moments ago, came trotting over with a nonchalant grin.

“Woah, Elsa! That was close! Was it you who stopped the avalanche? I didn’t know your powers could do something on that scale!”

Elsa turned toward her sister, holding Jackie’s hand, and it suddenly dawned on her that Anna couldn’t see. To her, it appeared that Elsa was holding nothing but air, and a confused look crossed her face at the strange body language. Confusion slowly gave way to realization and her eyes went wide.

“Ohhh, I get it now! Is it really her? Wow, you weren’t lying when you said she was invisible!”

Anna slid off her horse and pranced over excitedly. She fixed her gaze on where she guessed Jackie stood, but she was one or two feet too far to the left.

“You sure know how to make an entrance, Jackie! I really thought we were in trouble there! We were just on our way to find you, and here you are!”

Elsa cringed at Anna’s overly friendly tone, worried how Jackie would react to the first human who ever acknowledged her. She looked over, expecting Jackie to be overwhelmed or uncomfortable, but she was pleased to see that Jackie was chuckling. Her crystal eyes sparkled with the promise of a brighter future.

“Elsa, do you know what this means? You have given me a link to the human world! People can actually communicate with me now if you translate for me! Oh, you marvelous, dazzling you! I can’t believe I never thought of this before! Can you tell her that I’m happy to meet her?”

Elsa smiled and nodded, relaying the message. Anna agreed vigorously, not seeming to mind that her new friend evaded her vision. Jackie flew into the air and spun in place until she was dizzy, giving a whoop to the sky. Elsa watched her joyfully, and that long lost feeling of completeness returned to her heart. There were a lot of important things they needed to discuss if they wanted to pursue a relationship, but Elsa was ready to commit to working things out this time around. She wasn’t going to give Jackie up without a fight anymore.

With Anna and Elsa on horseback and Jackie hovering beside them, they turned and headed back to Arendelle. Making small talk amongst themselves, the trio returned to the castle in good spirits.


	12. Closer Than Ever

When the three women entered the halls of the castle, the cheery mood dissipated and was replaced with an aura of seriousness. Elsa gave Anna a nod that implied that she needed to converse with Jackie privately, so the redhead quickly excused herself to let the ice mystics talk. Elsa gestured for Jackie to follow her and together they made their way to the castle library.

Once inside, Elsa closed the door and they faced each other, an uncomfortable tension filling the air. It wasn’t like before when powerful emotions drove them to act brashly and being alone together in a quiet room was making Elsa feel self-conscious again. She cleared her throat and chuckled awkwardly, but Jackie was staring at her like she was the only important thing in the world.

“I-I’m sorry!” they blurt out at the same time, “No, I’M sorry!” they declared in unison again.

A giggle escaped Elsa’s lips and soon the two of them burst into a fit of laughter, successfully breaking the ice. When they were finished, an earnest look passed between them and Jackie stepped closer, a rose of solid ice forming in her hand in an instant. She held it out to Elsa and the tenderness in her eyes almost brought the Queen to tears. She accepted the flower with a tiny smile, gingerly twirling it between her fingers.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

With a swivel of her wrist, Elsa materialized a frosted vase out of thin air and carefully placed the rose inside, setting it on the table beside them. Then, pulling out a chair, she gestured for Jackie to make herself comfortable. Jackie respectfully shook her head, choosing instead to cross her legs as she floated, sitting in midair. Elsa shrugged, taking a seat herself and folding her hands on her lap.

They took a few seconds to take each other in, studying every feature. Elsa wanted to memorize all she could in case they got separated again somehow. Jackie’s spikey icicle hair, her sparkling diamond eyes… the way her snow white lips quirked up in amusement. Affection bubbled up in Elsa’s chest and she managed to catch herself before letting out a dreamy sigh. She scoffed internally at how quickly she had lost track of the purpose of this conversation, and she steered her mind back to the matter at hand.

“It… it’s good to see you again…” Elsa began softly, “I’ve been thinking about you a lot over this past year.”

“Elsa, you’ve barely escaped my thoughts since you left me that day. But I don’t begrudge you for it. I know I made you uncomfortable, and I’m so sorry. I was so excited to finally meet you, and I had this ideal outcome in my head for so long, I guess I started to believe it was already reality, you know? I shouldn’t have been so pushy. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I was hoping that you could be the one to forgive ME. There’s something you have to understand… I didn’t have the healthiest upbringing. When I was very young, I hurt my sister rather badly with my powers. It was an accident, but after that day, my parents forced me into years of fear and supressing my emotions. I didn’t exactly have a childhood since I spent all day every day just trying to make sure I didn’t hurt anybody else, which only caused my magic to spiral more and more out of control. So, I suppose what I’m trying to say is… fear was my driving force for so long that I can’t help but let it take over in overwhelming situations.”

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering at how helpless and wrong she used to feel. Jackie drifted over and placed a sympathetic hand on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa gave her a strained smile and placed her hand gently over Jackie’s.

“It wasn’t my intention to put you in an overwhelming situation, my dear Elsa, and I will endeavor never to do so again. My social skills aren’t exactly up to the standards you’re used to, but I want to learn… for you. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re always safe and comfortable around me.”

Elsa nodded, not a doubt in her mind that Jackie’s promise was sincere. They had a strong bond, that much was true, but they needed to spend a lot more time learning about each other’s likes, dislikes, fears, and aspirations. Elsa became excited at the thought of opening up to her new love and the activities they could do together around Arendelle.

“I’m just curious about one more thing… Why did you wait so long before coming after me…? I thought for sure you hated me after what I did to you, and you never wanted to see me again. That’s why I wasn’t the one to make the first move… That pesky fear I was talking about ate away at me every single day I didn’t return to you.”

Jackie furrowed her brow, caressing Elsa’s cheek with a perplexed expression.

“I-I didn’t realize. Since I’ve been around so long, a year is practically nothing to me. See, this is what I mean! There’s so much I don’t know about humans! If I would have known you were suffering in silence this whole time, I would have come a lot sooner! I’m so sorry I let you deal with everything alone. That will never happen again.”

Elsa had heard more than enough. Now that they had cleared the air and fixed the misunderstanding between them, she pressed her lips into Jackie’s without a word, willing to communicate all her devotion through the kiss. As Jackie returned the gesture, she pulled Elsa close, wrapping her arms around her back. After a minute, Jackie stopped to gaze into Elsa’s eyes, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“You know…” she began slowly, sliding her hands to Elsa’s hips and using her thumb to draw little circles. “Now that we’re together… I can show you what you have to look forward to from now on…”

Elsa blushed deeply, suddenly very aware of Jackie’s proximity, but she managed to nod, not wanting to pass up this moment. Jackie smirked knowingly, her eyes flashing with mischievous lust. Her fingers drummed against Elsa’s hips, and Elsa felt a tingling trail of ice travel from her waist all the way up her chest. She gasped faintly and bit her lip as she felt the magic frost swirl under her dress and around both nipples, resulting in an otherworldly sensation.

A delicious shiver shot through her, and she took Jackie’s hand to move from the library to Elsa’s bedroom. Once there, Jackie pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top, straddling her while she leaned down for another kiss. Elsa’s fingers were now sparkling with ice as well, and she tried the same thing on Jackie. After being rewarded with a small moan from the sultry Guardian, Elsa and Jackie both released their magic to roam over each other’s bodies freely. The room then filled with flurries and murmurs of pleasure, their passion lasting until well into the night.


	13. Letting Loose

Elsa awoke the next day feeling quite happy, albeit a bit sore, and images of the previous night flooded her memories instantly. A deep blush gradually covered her cheeks and she could barely stop grinning, not regretting what had transpired in the least. Sighing with delight as she sat up and stretched, she looked around at the outcome of their rendezvous. In the midst of their lustful enthusiasm, the room had become covered completely with bright, shining icicles. The two ladies may have gone a bit overboard with their magic usage, which of course couldn't stay frozen forever.

A slightly guilty wince crossed her mouth as she took in the soggy carpet and peeling wallpaper all around the room. Before she had a chance to think of a proper excuse to tell her handmaidens, she noticed that Jackie wasn't in bed with her anymore. Her brow furrowed in concern and she dressed quickly, leaving the room to search for her new partner. She didn't need to look far, however, since Jackie was waiting expectantly for her in the castle foyer. Elsa blushed again when her eyes met the Guardian's, and she approached her shyly before greeting her with utmost fondness.

"Take my hand, Elsa. I have a special activity planned for us today," Jackie smirked, holding out her hand confidently.

Elsa accepted it with no hesitation and together they left the castle, heading towards the mountains. It was a bit of a climb when they reached the sheer base of the north mountain, so Jackie helped Elsa get to the top with a bit of flight. Once they were standing on the summit, Elsa gasped in wonder, taking in the breathtaking view of her kingdom. Jackie gave her a moment to absorb it all, giving her a quick peck on the cheek after a few seconds.

"So, I know you haven't had the most positive association with your powers growing up, but I wanted to change that for you. It's about time for you to be able to truly express yourself through your magic. You've been given a rare gift, Elsa, and I'm so sorry that you were ever made to feel otherwise."

With a cheeky wink, Jackie leaped into the sky in a burst of flurries. Elsa watched, wide eyed, as the mystic used the snow to skillfully maneuver through the air.

"Try to keep up, sexy!"

At her words, Elsa felt something she had never felt before in all her 25 years. A determined competitiveness stirred in her soul and she hastily aimed her magic at her feet. In seconds flat, a sturdy pillar of ice rapidly lifted her to Jackie's level, causing Jackie to cock an eyebrow with appraisal. As their gazes locked, a spirited intensity burned in both their expressions, evoking an unspoken challenge. Jackie took off again, blasting frigid powder to increase her speed, but Elsa was ready this time. Creating pillar after pillar to jump between, she chased after the flirty sprite as fast as she could.

As she began to trail behind, she realized that she wasn't using the most effective method to catch up. Switching up her strategy in a flash, she focused her powers in front of her to create an ice path to slide on. With one hand she kept the path ongoing, with the other hand, she followed Jackie's example and propelled herself forward in a whirlwind of frost. Her acceleration took them both by surprise and it wasn't long before she was keeping pace with Jackie side by side, gliding effortlessly. The two of them unleashed everything in their arsenal, whirling and weaving between each other as they sped through the mountains.

"Time for the main event, sweetheart!" Jackie shouted excitedly, Elsa just barely able to hear her.

Jackie breathed deeply with concentration as she thrust both arms straight out to create a steady stream of powerful magic. Elsa gasped and very nearly stopped when she saw a huge vertical loop form in front of her, but her courage was fiercer than she anticipated. With a cry of elation, she spurred herself on ever faster as she approached the large coil. Keeping her eyes open through the whole spin, she managed to achieve a flawless finish on the makeshift track. To Elsa's astonishment, there was a sharp drop as soon as she exited the circle and she discovered that Jackie had made a steep slide.

Elsa spread her arms to keep her balance as she raced down the sloping ride, the deafening wind ripping over her body. As she neared the bottom, she noticed a ramp at the end of the slide, so she prepared herself accordingly. Bending her knees firmly, she allowed the ramp to launch her into the air and she reveled in the few moments of soaring it gave her. As she drifted into a descent, Jackie scattered enough snow underneath her to make a cushiony landing. Elsa crashed comfortably in the large pile, an eruption of snowflakes swirling around her. As she got up and dusted herself off, she couldn't hold back her thrill anymore.

Elsa whooped to the sky and burst out laughing at once. She had kept her emotions locked away for so long in the past, it was obvious that she had forgotten how to let herself have fun. With Jackie, she didn't need to hold back her powers. With Jackie, she wasn't afraid of hurting anyone. With Jackie, she never had to hide parts of herself ever again. She was completely and utterly free. Her laughter didn't stop until her sides begun to ache, her love for Jackie blossoming in her chest. Jackie landed beside her with a joyous glow in her cheeks and she beamed at Elsa's display of jubilant celebration. Elsa threw her arms around her and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go again. Jackie chuckled affectionately, happily returning the hug.

"I knew you'd like it!"


	14. A Consequential Consideration

Elsa and Jackie made it a point to go to the mountains for a day of play at least twice a week from then on. Their days passed together softly and full of love. These happy times continued and eventually led into years while peace reigned supreme in the kingdom of Arendelle. On their fifth year together, Elsa couldn't help but notice a weariness in her beloved's expressions, an unfathomable sadness growing every day.

She tried to stay patient, to give Jackie a chance to open up to her about whatever was on her mind, but she never did. Finally, Elsa could not bear to look into eyes filled with such despair any longer and confronted Jackie herself one afternoon. She managed to pull her aside after her midday court meeting and treaded lightly into the topic.

"My sweet GlowFrost, I want you to know that you can come to me with however you’re feeling any time. I love you deeply and want to do what I can for your happiness, and lately it seems like you’re a bit down.”

Jackie tried to laugh and brush it off, but her expression looked strained. Her face fell when she realized there was no use lying to her perceptive lady love. She lay her head heavily on Elsa’s shoulder, giving her a loving squeeze and letting out a long, slow sigh.

“I…I don’t know what to say…” Jackie began hesitantly, “There have been… thoughts… running through my head lately… particularly about the future… OUR future…”

Jackie wrapped her arms tighter and Elsa felt her partner’s limbs begin to tremble against her. Elsa wasn’t exactly sure where this was going, but a sinking feeling of dread crept into her heart. Her mind started working overtime and automatically assumed Jackie was preparing to dump her. She bit her lip and forced the fear down, knowing that she had to be there for Jackie no matter what, even if she brought up something that scared her. If she let her own insecurities back into her life after all these years of happiness, well… let’s just say she definitely didn’t want to lose all the positive progress she had made since Jackie’s arrival.

“It’s okay… Whatever it is, I want you to be comfortable around me, especially after everything we’ve been through. I would never want you to suffer in silence. I understand how awful that is… Even if it’s something you think I won’t like, I still want you to communicate with me so we can both work together to find a solution.”

Jackie pulled back and gazed earnestly into Elsa’s eyes, caressing her cheek gently. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned forward to place a sincere kiss upon the Queen’s lips. They both sighed in contented pleasure and allowed themselves a romantic moment, away from the prying eyes of her staff and subjects. After a few quiet seconds, Jackie spoke again, her voice barely a whisper.

“I love you, Elsa… I always will… My greatest wish would be to spend my entire life with you… But the more time that passes us, the more I see the years change you. You grow more gorgeous every day, but that’s just it… You grow.”

She paused as the weight of the statement sunk in and all the two of them could do was stare into each others’ faces. A powerful yearning passed between them and Elsa was now the one trembling.

“I would love to spend my existence with you, Els. I want to have a family with you, and grow old with you, and make an effort every single day to remind you how precious you are to me. As much as I want that to be my life, it just can’t… I can’t bear the thought of remaining young while you continue to move forward in life until the day comes when you leave this world for the next.”

Elsa was crying openly now, feeling foolish that this obvious thought never crossed her mind. She had allowed her joy to blind her, never acknowledging that anything could threaten what she had with Jackie. Or perhaps she WAS aware of it, but kept it so well hidden, so deeply buried in the crevices of her soul that it never entered her conscious thought.

She wanted so badly to be happy with the woman she loved, she didn’t want to admit the fact that the woman she loved was hurting… It was so, so selfish. There was nothing she could do about the past at this point, but it was important to her to apologize when she was in the wrong.

“Jackie… I’m so SO sorry… I should have realized sooner… We should have talked about this sooner… If there’s a different path you want to take from now on, please don’t let me hold you back. I only want you to be the happiest you can be… And… and I…”

She broke off as a sob escaped her throat. She covered her mouth and tried to take a deep, calming breath. She was determined to be strong and support Jackie, even if it meant getting left behind. She gave her head a firm shake, forcing her voice to remain steady.

“So… I… You… What happens now…?”

Jackie didn’t reply, a pained expression on her face. Elsa’s heart twisted agonizingly in her chest, comprehending that this was the end. Jackie touched Elsa’s cheek one last time, then turned and leaped out the window. Elsa rushed forward, shouting after her departing lover, but she was already too far away. Elsa stood in place for what seemed like hours, a strange numbness filling up her entire body. After a few more minutes of stunned silence, Elsa turned, straightened her dress, and drifted elegantly to her next meeting.


	15. End Of An Era

Elsa’s ears were ringing all throughout the rest of her afternoon agenda. Finally, it was time to retire for evening dinner and a night off. As she headed down the hallway that lead to her bedroom, she ran into Anna going the opposite direction.

“Oh, hey there Elsa, and I assume Jackie is next to you, so hello to her as well!” Anna chirped cheerfully, blissfully unaware of what had transpired earlier.

Elsa’s mouth twitched instinctively, but she caught herself before giving anything else away. A bored, tired look appeared on her paler than usual face, but she managed a polite smile at her sister.

“It’s been a long day, Anna. I think I’m going to turn in early if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Elsa! I’ll stay out of your hair, I just had a quick something to run by Jackie about the weekend activities, if you could ask her for me?”

Anna adjusted her body so she was facing the empty space beside Elsa, the place where Jackie had made a habit of always placing herself. The optimistic redhead had no idea that she was expectantly waiting on an answer that would never come. Elsa’s hands began shaking so she balled them into fists to gain control of her emotions.

_Conceal, don’t feel... Don’t let it show. Isn’t that what you were raised your whole life being taught?? I must keep it together; I can’t let this agony consume me. I have to be strong for this kingdom to survive._

“Jackie isn’t here anymore.” Elsa replied as evenly as she could, struggling to keep her voice composed.

“She isn’t? That’s… new. Where else could she be at this time of night? Do you know when she’ll be back?”

Elsa’s ears were ringing louder now, and she felt so overstimulated, she could hardly concentrate on all her sister's questions. The dim hallway took on a dreamlike state and her feet took a few steps toward the promise of peace and quiet all on their own.

“She won’t be coming back, Anna,” she muttered as she continued walking, her limbs taking her away from the conversation she didn’t want to have.

Anna’s brow furrowed in complete confusion as she watched her beloved family retreat, stumbling dizzily on her heels as she went. She didn’t want to leave Elsa on her own in what was clearly a wounded state, so she followed carefully. Keeping a short distance between her and Elsa, Anna tried to keep her voice as low and delicate as possible.

“What happened, Elsa? You don’t have to go through it alone if you two had an argument. I’m sure you’ll make up in no time, and I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to. It might make you feel better.”

Elsa stopped and met her sister’s eyes. The Queen’s expression was completely blank, as if she were desperately stomping her feelings down deeper inside herself. It was almost like she was playing a character in a theatre production, pretending her pain belonged to someone else. Anna was beginning to develop a sense of unease and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Reaching forward gingerly, Anna placed her hand in Elsa’s, willing her to open up. Elsa tilted her head down, appraising her slightly shorter sibling with forced indifference.

“No, Anna, I mean she left. She told me that, since she is immortal, she didn’t want to be with me anymore. She said it would be too much to endure.”

“Wait, what?? B-But that’s crazy! You two love each other, you’re perfect for one another! Surely there must be something we can do??”

Elsa smiled again, but it looked hollow, empty. There was a defeated sort of tenseness in her shoulders as she pulled her hand away from Anna and opened her bedroom door. Just before she shut it to block out Anna’s well-intentioned inquisitiveness, she tried convincing her one more time not to worry.

“I just need to be alone for a little while. I’m sure I’ll be able to continue my duties unhindered tomorrow if I can get some sleep. Thank you for your concern, dear sister, I bid you good night.”

Then, without another word, she shut and locked the door, leaving Anna alone on the outside.


	16. Sisterly Love Brings Hope

Elsa watched the shocked confusion on her sister's expression as she shut the door in her face.

"Elsa?! Elsa, please! Don't shut me out again, I can help you!"

Anna called through the thick wood as she banged her fists against the door. Elsa's heart clenched painfully with everything that had transpired in the last 10 minutes, and she started to feel dizzy. There was no other option but to ignore Anna’s pleas and collapse on the bed, falling into an exhausted sleep instantly.

She awoke the next morning and, for a few blissful seconds, forgot the previous evening. She sat up in bed and stretched as the unpleasant memories came flooding back to her. Sighing heavily, she dragged herself out of bed and changed into her day-time gown with slow, sluggish movements. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out how everything went so wrong so quickly and how she could possibly move on from such a loss.

Jackie was the one and only woman she had ever fallen in love with, so being dumped so abruptly was a brand-new experience for her. Of course, she was aware that relationships failed from time to time, but she never in her wildest dreams expected it to happen with her and Jackie. She touched the bags under her eyes gently before sighing again.

_Conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel…_

Repeating the mantra in her head was, almost, a welcome distraction. Despite the negative association to the words, it was something she could focus on in order to get through the day without breaking down. Being a Queen meant being a leader. The kind of leader who remained calm and steady in front of her subjects, no matter the storm raging inside. True, her reign had had a rocky start, but she had won back the trust of her Kingdom through years of hard work and determination, and she was not going to botch it all now.

She held her head high as she made her way to the room’s entrance, heels clacking on the marble floor in even, deliberate steps. She reached her door and took one final deep breath before opening it and heading out. In her vulnerable state, she nearly tripped over Anna, who was asleep in a clump right outside her room. Looking down at her sleeping so peacefully, Elsa chuckled in spite of herself.

“Anna… Anna, wake up… Time to go back to your own bed.”

Elsa whispered as softly as she could, wanting her sweet sister to awaken comfortably.

“Hmmm…? Silly… youuu… I’m already IN my bed…”

Anna replied in such an adorably sleepy voice that Elsa felt herself cheer up ever so slightly. The younger of the two sisters always DID have a habit of mumbling while still half asleep.

“No, Anna. You’re at my room right now.”

“Whose… room…?”

“Mine, silly! Elsa!”

Suddenly, Anna gasped and shot awake, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

**“ELSA!”**

Anna was on her feet in a flash, her tiredness completely forgotten. She began shoving books against Elsa’s chest and frantically, and loudly, stammering over her words.

“I wanted to help you, and I was up all night, and I was reading, I was in the library by the way, and I found these volumes, and when I found this, I came straight here, and did I mention I was in the library?!?!?!”

“Woah woah, Anna. Please slow down, I’m having trouble understanding you.”

“No time to explain! Just look here!”

Anna flipped to a bookmarked page in one of the editions she was holding and thrust it directly in front of Elsa’s eyes. Elsa firmly, but kindly, pushed the book back a few inches so she could actually read the excerpt, and when she finished, her eyes went wide too.

“How did you find this??”

Anna, still attempting to catch her breath after her scrambling outburst, began to give a little explanation.

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about you last night… You looked so hurt and I could barely stand it… I was terrified that you were going to go away somewhere and leave me alone again… Something in the tone of your voice or something, I dunno, but I just sensed great distress coming from you. I mulled it over for awhile and put two and two together as to why Jackie would just up and leave like that without warning. I hit the library to see if there was ANYTHING I could find that might help the situation, when I came across these ancient tomes!”

Elsa tossed the book aside and wrapped her beloved sibling in a fierce embrace. She tried to speak clearly, but her words came out all choked up.

“Anna… You… You don’t know what this means to me… I… This could change… EVERYTHING! This could bring Jackie back to us, to me, for good! I can’t believe you did this for me…”

“Of course I did! I love you!”

Anna returned the hug warmly, thrilled to see her sister back to her old self a bit. Elsa wiped a single tear from her eye and stepped back, holding Anna at arms’ length. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through her body and her eyes lit up with resolve.

“Come with me?”

“Whatever happens, we face this together.”


	17. The Journey Of Two Sisters

Leaving Kristoff in charge while the two of them traveled to win Jackie back was NOT Elsa's first choice, but Anna managed to convince her that he was the closest thing to a royal left. They packed light, hoping to only be gone for 2 or 3 days at the most, and they were saying farewell to the kingdom before the sun was at the highest point in the sky. The carriage ride was short but sweet, and it allowed the sisters to have a proper heart-to-heart about what had transpired the previous day. Anna's support and affection made so much more of a difference than Elsa thought possible and allowing herself to be wrapped up in Anna's hug was extremely soothing.

When they finally arrived at the cusp of water and Earth, Elsa got to work freezing the sea posthaste. When she was confident the path would hold, they tried to coax the horse forward, but, obviously, the hooves weren't able to get the grip they needed to proceed. It would have saved them a lengthy walk if they succeeded in taking the horse with them, and Elsa was getting antsy to see Jackie again, but she begrudgingly agreed to tie him to the nearest tree and go on foot.

Anna was ecstatic to literally be walking on the ocean, and her enthusiasm put Elsa in a better mood. In fact, it gave her a great idea to keep her sister happy, as well as get them to their destination faster!

"Anna, hold still. This will make things a lot easier on you."

Before Anna could even blink, Elsa waved her hands and turned both their shoes into ice skates. Anna laughed with unbridled glee and immediately raced ahead with a speed that took Elsa by surprise.

"I'll race you there!!!" Anna called back over her shoulder without slowing down.

Elsa chuckled and took off like a shot after her, grateful that something was taking her mind off her anxiety. After what felt like seconds, the massive ice palace came into view and they slowed, their race instantly forgotten. As they approached closer, the dark, looming entrance caused Anna to stammer in awe, her eyes wide and full of wonder. Elsa removed the ice from their feet and took her sister's hand without a word. Anna gave it an encouraging squeeze and together they walked forward in silence. Anna wasn't usually at a loss for words, but the beauty of walking through a tunnel of sheer ice was enough to render her almost speechless.

"Kristoff would love this..." she whispered so softly it was barely audible, and she fell silent once more, seemingly unable to think of anything else to say.

After a few minutes, the two women came to a sheer drop that would have looked like a dead end to anyone other than Elsa. She turned to Anna and gripped her arms gently, a mix of apology and determination in her expression.

"I'm so sorry, Anna... It's been so long since I was here that I forgot how I made it down in the first place... It might be too dangerous for you to continue with me... Even if I make a bridge for us, I would never forgive myself if you slipped and fell and I couldn't save you... So... I think it would be best if I went on alone... I should probably talk to Jackie one on one anyway, so... I'm sorry I made you come all this way, but I'm going... I'll try to be quick..."

Anna shook her head with a smile.

"You're so silly sometimes, Elsa! I came to support you and nothing else. If you say this is the best way, I have no reason to doubt you. I love you, I'll be here whenever you're done, and I can still... I dunno, keep thinking good thoughts? Maybe it'll give you some courage knowing I'm mentally cheering you on!"

Elsa nodded, and the two siblings hugged fiercely, expressing as much unspoken reassurance as they could. Elsa at least made Anna a chair before she left so she wouldn't soak her clothing while she waited, and in a blink, Elsa leaped down towards Jackie's lair. Things were looking familiar as she got closer to the room where they first met, and Elsa's heart started pounding in her chest with no Anna to distract her from her thoughts anymore. A deep sense of unease filled her entire body.

_What if she refuses to see me? What if she yells? What if she looks at me with no more love in her eyes? What if she decides to stay here, even after hearing what I have to tell her?_

All these thoughts and more swirled around in her head, but she refused to succumb to the fear any longer. Even if it didn't end the way she wanted, she would regret everything forever if she walked away now... Before she had any more time to think bad thoughts, she began to hear something in the distance. As she got closer, the sound of a gentle humming grew louder and her heart clenched painfully, recognizing the melody as the tune that brought her to Jackie in the first place.

Breathing became more and more difficult with every step until she was standing in the arching entryway. Just like it was all those years ago, Jackie was facing away from her, which gave her an extra few seconds to prepare. Up until this exact moment, Elsa had NO idea how she was going to start the conversation at all, but she suddenly knew. Taking a deep breath, she waited until the right moment, and then sang her part of the song that brought them together in the first place.

Time stood still as Jackie turned, just as she did back then, and they stared into each other's eyes from across the room without a word.


	18. A Lot To Take In

The two snow queens only stared at each other for a fraction of a second before Jackie threw her arms in the air with exasperation and begun frantically pacing back and forth.

"Uuuuuugh, freaking REALLY, Jackie?? First you spend the entire night hearing her voice ringing in your ear, and now you're outright hallucinating?? Get it together!!"

"No, I'm..." Elsa faltered, taken aback by the strange reaction.

"I mean, I KNOW I only have myself to blame... I knew giving up such a remarkable woman was going to hurt like a bitch, but I never expected it to LITERALLY drive me insane!"

Jackie's limbs buckled and she fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands. Elsa wasn't entirely sure how to proceed, but she knew she had to get through to her somehow. She hesitated for just a moment before tentatively stepping forward as softly as she could. The click of her heels echoed around the cavern and Jackie smashed her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out what she assumed was a figment of her imagination.

When Elsa got close enough, she noticed how badly Jackie's body was trembling and how heavy her breathing was. Elsa's heart reacted in an instant, and she reached towards her to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. The physical touch seemed to snap her out of it and she whipped around, eyes wide.

"Elsa...? Wha...?"

Jackie stood and immediately touched Elsa's cheek to see if it was really true. Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into the contact with a contented sigh. For just a few seconds, everything else was forgotten. Their pain, their doubt, their conflict... All that remained between them was their pure love...

But the harsh reality had to come back sometime... Jackie removed her hand, clutching it to her chest and taking a step back.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? You're only making this harder on the both of us! I left for a reason! I thought I made it clear that I don't want to watch you grow old in such a short time! Human lifespans are like seconds to me! I can't... I can't watch you die... I'm not strong enough to handle a loss like that... I'm going to be the only one who doesn't change, Elsa! I'll be this way until the end of time, don't you understand that??"

Jackie wrapped her arms around herself, almost as if she could protect her heart that way if she tried hard enough. Before she could say anything else, Elsa pressed a single finger to her lovers lips and gave her a determined smile. Jackie fought not to give in, but there was something in that look that gave her a pause. Something like hope. She felt the walls she was building inside herself crumble, but she didn't dare let her guard down completely. She stood totally still as Elsa took off the backpack she was wearing and removed the book, holding it a little too tightly as she held it up.

"This is why I'm here... I won't hide it, Jackie, I love you. I love you with everything in my heart. There's no reason for me to force you to come back with me if you truly don't wish to, but I at least want to give you every option available... This book, Anna discovered it for me, and it could have the answers for you... for us... Just... read it... please... for me... If you don't agree, I'll... accept it. It'll be hard, but I want you to do whatever you think is best. Whatever you choose, you know I'll never forget you..."

Jackie's mouth was a thin line of tension, but she gave a curt nod and took the book. As she flipped to the bookmarked excerpt and began reading, Elsa wrung her hands anxiously, fighting to stay calm. After a few minutes, Jackie shut the book with a thunk and stared straight ahead with a glazed look. There was total silence as Elsa held her breath, waiting expectantly for her answer. Without a word, Jackie abruptly started rising into the air away from Elsa.

"I... This... I don't... know... This is... a lot. I need to... I need... Just give me some time, okay? I need to process..."

Elsa watched helplessly as Jackie rose higher and disappeared to the upper floor. She released the breath she was holding with a flurry of snowflakes and relaxed her tight shoulders. The only thing she could do about it now was be patient.


End file.
